


Kisses in the Dark

by Lightning_heart_2



Category: Q - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Story based off of fan art, after season 8 Klance, klance, older klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_heart_2/pseuds/Lightning_heart_2
Summary: "Lance.""Y-yeah?""Can I kiss you?"





	Kisses in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jillibeeean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillibeeean/gifts).



> I uh, I'm a beginner at writing and this took a little while to make. I made this based off of some really, really good art work. Hope you enjoy!!

Keith had been back for approximately 5 hours and every minute was spent with Lance.

He smiled as Lance said something about his family. They were on their way back to Lance's house. Keith was walking him home like the gentleman he was. He sighed softly, and smiled even softer, his heart full of love. The sun had set and the moon was out. As he looked at Lance he noticed his marks glowing softly as he looked at the ground and spoke of his mother.

“I really missed you Keith.” He says and looks up at him, and smiled softly.

Keith felt his heart pound a little faster and his pulse race. He was internally freaking out, his only thoughts being “I love this man with all my heart.”

Keith smiled. “I missed you too Lance.” He said softly. 

“Tell me about where your last expedition was!” He says, his marks glowing brighter as he got excited. 

Keith chuckled softly. “It was a beautiful planet. Kind of like earth. It had beaches but the sand was blue and the water red. When the waves rolled in with the tide it looked amazing. Different shades of red rolling in the sea. The grass wasn't green but purple and the people looked a bit like the Bamerians and galra mixed. Their food was extravagant.” He explained to Lance, noticing his his eyes softened and his eyebrows creased when he tried to imagine what it looked like. 

God Lance was beautiful. He smiled at Lance and Lance smiled back.

“You have beautiful eyes.” It slips out on accident and both boy's eyes widened. Keith blushed and saw Lance's marks glow brighter as a darker shade covered his face.

“T-thanks.” He stutters out, his voice cracking. Keith couldn't handle it anymore. He had to.

“Lance.”

“Y-yeah?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Four words. Four words that have been in his head, not always in the same sentence but always there.

“I want to kiss you.”   
“I wish I could kiss you.”  
“You look so amazing I could kiss you.”

He looked at Lance in the eyes when he said it and saw his eyes widened. Lance blushed darker, his breath hitching, and his body shaking slightly.

“Yes.” It was barely a whisper and he thought had just imagined it but the nod that went with the yes made him believe. He put a hand on Lance's cheek and leaned forward, connecting their lips. Sparks flew in his stomach and he was so happy. Lance wrapped his arms around his neck and Keith swore he died a little. He poured all his love and emotions into that kiss. Every time he wanted say 3 words, every time he wanted to kiss him, to take him into his arms and just hold him. Lance pulled away first, gasping slightly. He stepped back a bit and rubbed his neck. 

“Sorry.” He mumbled. 

“D-don't be!” Lance said eyes wide. “Uh, I mean, I liked it. So you don't need to be sorry.”

Keith blushed and watched as Lance stumbled and stuttered. “I mean wait no i- uh!”

Keith chuckled. “I know what you meant.” He said softly and smiled. In the moonlight Lance looked heavenly. His face was a dark red and his marks were glowing brightly.

Lance nodded but stayed silent not knowing what to say.

“Maybe we can talk about this tomorrow?” Keith suggests wanting to give Lance a bit of time to process this.

Lance nodded. “That sounds good.” He whispered.

Keith walked Lance home, both boys silent and both boys catching each other sneaking glances at the other.

They walked up Lance's porch stairs and Lance opened up the door and turned around looking at Keith.

“Good night.” Keith said softly.

Lance leaned forward and surprised him, giving Keith a peck on the lips. “Good night Keith. Thanks for tonight and everything.” He said softly and Keith nodded, dumbstruck as he turned around and walked down the stairs, fingers on his lips, and to his temporary home while he was on earth.


End file.
